Guerras Doradas - Milo Gaiden
by FriendlyMushroom
Summary: Precuela de: "Guerras Doradas". Athena está por nacer, pero no existen suficientes caballeros dorados para protegerla. Temiendo por ella, Shion envió a 800 aspirantes a caballero a la Isla de Milo a enfrentarse en brutal combate por el derecho a convertirse en el caballero de Escorpio, el Guardián de Athena, solo uno sobrevivirá. Poco MiloxSaori al final. Universo Alterno.


**¡Hola gente! Antes de que lean esta historia, es importante que me presten atención, volteen aquí arriba, no vayan para abajo, oye tú no hagas trampa, lee aquí, muy bien (Ok, el autor tuvo un momento de delirios, perdón por eso). En fin, en fanfiction actualmente existe una historia que se llama: "Guerras Doradas", esta historia es mía, y habla del cómo sería la vida de Saori en el Santuario si Saga no se hubiera hecho malo, y para no hacerles el cuento largo, esta historia que ahora van a leer, es la precuela de "Guerras Doradas" que por cierto es un Milo/Saori.**

**Por todo el sitio (autor exagerado), encontraran historias que digan: Guerras Doradas "Nombre del personaje" Gaiden. Por ejemplo esta, Guerras Doradas Milo Gaiden. Eso significa que es una historia que sigue esa continuidad, así que si ven discrepancias en la historia, es porque se trata de un Universo alternativo donde Aioros se convirtió en el Patriarca del Santuario y no murió. Habiendo dicho esto, espero que estén de acuerdo en que esto es un AU.**

**Este Gaiden habla del cómo Milo de Escorpio se convirtió en el caballero dorado de Escorpio, y es clasificación T porque hablará de temas crudos, recuerden que Saint Seiya es un anime no muy enfocado al público infantil. Si ofendo a alguien con esta historia, lo siento mucho, en especial porque podrá parecer algo fuerte por la temprana edad de Milo y las cosas que leerán aquí no van muy acorde a su edad (culpen a los japoneses por decir que Milo se convirtió en caballero dorado a los ocho años). En fin, sin más que decir por el momento, disfruten, y sí, hay un poco de Milori.**

**Saint Seiya no me pertenece.**

* * *

**Prologo:**

* * *

**Isla de Milo, Grecia. 08 de Noviembre 1972.**

—Escorpio es el octavo signo del Zodiaco —Milo recordó escuchar de labios de Shion, entonces Patriarca del Santuario—. Su signo es el agua —continuaron los recuerdos, mientras un adolorido Milo de Escorpio se ponía de pie. El joven solo tenía siete años, pero ya se encontraba rodeado por un charco de su propia sangre—. Su fortaleza es la lealtad y la convicción —mientras las palabras hacían eco en su memoria, Milo se ponía de pie dispuesto a continuar luchando, en medio de un campo de batalla de 800 aspirantes a caballeros, que tenían como principal objetivo el reclamar la armadura dorada de Escorpio—. Su debilidad es el orgullo —y Milo entró de nuevo a la batalla, solo para ser azotado por otros más grandes que él, hasta que nuevamente terminó bañado en su propia sangre—. La Isla de Milo, es el hogar del Escorpión Dorado. Quienes deseen reclamar esta armadura, deberán sobrevivir a las inclemencias de esta isla, y probar que al igual que el escorpión, son merecedores de la gracia de Athena. Sepan entonces, aspirantes a caballeros dorados, que el Escorpión Dorado es el más mortífero de los doce. Convertirse en el Escorpión Dorado, es sinónimo de sacrificio. El Escorpión Dorado no es dueño de su propia vida. Es dueño únicamente, de su propia muerte —y Milo observó con detenimiento a Shion, el Patriarca del Santuario, posarse orgulloso en medio de un campo de batalla, presenciando el sangriento enfrentamiento. Y Milo no pudo hacer más que el mirarlo con odio y recelo. Su sangre hervía con el deseo de verlo muerto—. Puedo sacarte de esta isla… tan solo debes pedirlo… —habló Shion—. No deberías estar aquí… no perteneces a esta guerra… ni siquiera le eres leal a Athena —habló Shion, y Milo escupió sangre, se puso de pie, y corrió nuevamente a la batalla.

* * *

**Saint Seiya: Guerras Doradas – Milo Gaiden.**

**El Guardián de Atenea.**

* * *

**Atenas, Grecia. 08 de Noviembre 1972.**

—¿Sobrevivió? —Aioros no era más que el asistente del Patriarca en ese entonces. No era siquiera merecedor a convertirse en el Patriarca. Era tan solo un escudero, quien atendiera las exigencias de Shion en sus momentos de debilidad, y quien prestara un oído a sus delirios causados por la edad—. No lo entiendo, maestro. Ese niño. ¿Por qué no abandona la Isla de Milo? En el Santuario recibiría acilo. Fue el deseo de usted el convertir a la Isla de Milo en la cuna que engendraría al caballero de Escorpio.

—Es verdad que fue mi decisión. Y el niño lo sabe —habló Shion, mientras miraba desde el balcón de su palacio a la isla a lo lejos, donde 800 aspirantes a caballeros luchaban por convertirse en el caballero del Escorpión Dorado—. Ese niño… se niega a escuchar razonamiento alguno. Si bien es cierto que es un guerrero de corazón, y que el cosmos brilla con intensidad en su ser, es una aberración el someterlo a semejante castigo —concluyó Shion—. Desearía que escuchara razones… un niño no debería luchar en una guerra. Pero ha sido su decisión.

—Si me lo permite, Patriarca, viajaré a la Isla de Milo e intentaré razonar con el niño —comenzó Aioros—. Lo tomaré por escudero de ser necesario. Cuidaré de él y lo entrenaré. El tiempo podría transformarlo.

—Aioros… tu corazón es noble. Tienes mi permiso de ir a la Isla de Milo —habló el Patriarca—. Sin embargo… son tiempos difíciles. Athena está por renacer en esta tierra y no hemos encontrado a candidatos suficientes para portar las doce armaduras doradas. Ese niño… es un Escorpio… y si es su decisión, está en todo el derecho de reclamar la armadura de Escorpio, si es que es digno —y Aioros lo comprendió—. Cuéntale entonces, la historia del Caballero de Escorpio. Que sea su decisión —y entendiendo su labor, Aioros abandonó el Santuario.

**Isla Milo, Grecia. 10 de Noviembre de 1972.**

—Oye… mátalo ya… no merece sufrir tanto —Milo escuchó de labios de uno de los 800 aspirantes a caballero, mientras otro le jalaba la cabellera y lo forzaba a mirarlo—. Es un niño… ¿En que estaba pensando el Patriarca? Solo déjalo tirado en el suelo y vámonos.

—Cierra la boca —habló el caballero que tiraba de los cabellos de Milo—. Es competencia, igual que lo eres tú. Recuerda nuestro acuerdo. Cuando todos hayan muerto, tú y yo pelearemos por el derecho de portar la armadura del Escorpión Dorado —explicó el aspirante—. 800 es un número muy grande. 799 suena mejor que 800. Recuerda que no ha muerto ni un solo aspirante, este será el primero —explicó el aspirante, que entonces cerró su mano en un puño y reunió el cosmos alrededor de este—. ¡Vete al Hades niño tonto! —Gritó el aspirante.

—¡Relámpago de Voltaje! —Se escuchó un grito, y los dos aspirantes fueron abatidos por la fuerza del cosmos de un santo dorado—. Aspirantes. Mi nombre es Aioros de Sagitario, y por órdenes del Patriarca del Santuario he venido a corregir un terrible error… este niño debe vivir en Grecia, bajo los cuidados del Santuario —y los adoloridos aspirantes se pusieron de pie con debilidad—. Continúen con su entrenamiento en otra parte… este niño no será la primera víctima de la Isla de Milo —aclaró Aioros, que entonces levantó a Milo en sus brazos y lo cargó lejos de los aspirantes—. Te llevaré a casa —habló Aioros.

—Esta es mi casa… —respondió Milo con debilidad—. Y ustedes la están invadiendo… suéltame… no dejaré que me quiten mi casa… —continuó Milo, que entonces comenzó a llorar en los brazos de Aioros, que comprendiéndolo, decidió no llevarse al niño aún.

* * *

Cayó la noche. Aioros acampó dentro de una cueva, y se dedicó a curar las heridas de Milo. El niño había aceptado su ayuda de muy mala gana. Odiaba al Santuario y todo lo que representaba. Aioros no podía culparlo del todo.

El Santuario atravesaba una crisis. La edad había reclamado la vida de la mayor parte de los Santos Dorados, y se necesitaban encontrar reemplazos potenciales para proteger a la diosa Athena, próxima a nacer en el Santuario. Fue por ello que Shion decidió formar programas de reclutamiento más barbáricos. Athena era muy importante, solo los mejores podían defenderla.

—No espero que lo comprendas, Milo… pero tristemente… esta es la única manera —y Milo refunfuñó con molestia evidente—. No tienes por qué vivir esta vida si no quieres. A todos los aspirantes a caballeros se nos ha brindado la oportunidad de elegir, tú simplemente no eliges porque no deseas hacerlo. Abandona tu terquedad y piensa. ¿Realmente deseas esto? —preguntó Aioros.

—No me importa… el Santuario convirtió mi hogar en un campo de batalla horrible… no les daré la satisfacción de reclamar lo que quieren… me voy a quedar con esa armadura… y el Patriarca puede pudrirse del odio —agregó Milo, y Aioria estaba sumamente sorprendido—. Es mía. ¿Entiendes? La armadura… voy a tenerla y no habrá nada que nadie pueda hacer… es mi armadura… es mi isla… es mi vida… —y Milo se secó las lágrimas nuevamente.

—¿Y cuando la tengas? —Preguntó Aioros, y Milo negó con la cabeza—. Milo… esta isla fue evacuada en su totalidad para convertirla en el máximo campo de batalla. 800 aspirantes buscan el apoderarse de esta armadura, 800 de los cuales tu eres el único nacido en la Isla de Milo, por eso te llamas Milo —y el niño asintió, mientras Aioros terminaba de encender una fogata improvisada y comenzaba a extender unas telas que contenían varios instrumentos de cocina—. En todo caso… si vas a luchar por la armadura, estas en todo tu derecho —y Milo se sorprendió de escuchar eso último—. Pero… si la reclamas. Al menos deberías saber por qué se sacrificarán 800 vidas, porque exista un solo portador de la armadura de Escorpio.

—Es una locura… no es más que egoísmo —habló Milo, y Aioros, con tristeza, bajó la mirada y miró las llamas de su hoguera—. No me importa la razón —y entonces Milo soltó el llanto nuevamente—. No… miento… quiero saber… ¿Por qué? Que es tan importante para sacrificar tantas vidas.

—Athena —fue la respuesta de Aioria, y Milo cerró su mano en un puño—. En estos momentos… ese nombre te causa un gran odio, y créeme… te entiendo… pero por favor… escucha lo que debo decirte… —y Milo asintió—. Athena es la diosa griega de la paz, y la sabiduría… fue hija de Zeus, el dios supremo de los griegos —explicó Aioros—. Athena era tan querida por los hombres, que se convirtió en la diosa de la paz. Ella era la única diosa que amaba a todos por igual. Fue pura, y hasta la fecha lo sigue siendo. Jamás ha sido tentada por el egoísmo, la avaricia y la maldad. Su reino era el más hermoso de todos… pero eso solo enfureció a los dioses —explicó Aioros, y Milo tan solo asintió—. Podría contarte su historia completa. Es mi deber como santo dorado de Sagitario el saberla. Pero prefiero ir al grano. Para protegerse de sus enemigos, los dioses olímpicos crearon 12 armaduras doradas. Artemisa, la hermana de Atenea, creó la armadura de Escorpio.

**La Grecia del Mito.**

Artemisa es una diosa de la cacería. Y pese a tener la tarea impuesta por los dioses de crear una armadura dorada con la cual elegir a su campeón, aquel quien fuera su guerrero más poderoso y su cazador más habilidoso, Artemisa era una diosa joven, y su mayor deseo era la cacería. Artemisa tuvo muchos compañeros de casería, pero de entre todos, el más famoso siempre fue Orión, el gigante que la acompañaba en sus largas noches de casería.

Cuenta el mito, que Orión se enamoró de Artemisa, y una noche mientras la joven diosa se duchaba en el rio tras una larga y agotadora casería, el gigante pretendió aprovecharse de ella y forzarla a que lo amara. Sin arco y flecha para defenderse, Artemisa gritó asustada, la valiente cazadora estaba a merced del gigante.

Era de noche, Apolo su hermano no atendería a su llamado pues en ese momento dormía, y los animales acobardados no tenían el valor de enfrentar al gigante. Solo un valiente atendió al llamado, un pequeño escorpión, más valiente que inteligente, le hizo frente al gigante Orión.

Existen muchas versiones diferentes de lo que ocurrió, solo Artemisa lo sabe con seguridad pues ella estuvo presente. Algunos dice, que el gigante, mofándose del escorpión por su tamaño, piso al arácnido y accidentalmente se clavó a sí mismo su aguijón, lo que terminó con la vida de ambos.

Hay un mito más popular, que dice que Zeus se conmovió de la valentía del escorpión, y puesto que Artemisa era su hija consentida en esos momentos, usó su relámpago para dar fuerza al escorpión, que creció hasta el tamaño del gigante, y lo combatió hasta darle muerte.

En todo caso, el escorpión y el gigante Orión ambos mueren. Artemisa sin embargo, conmovida por el corazón valeroso del escorpión, lo subió al cielo en forma de constelación. El cielo también presume a Orión, siempre por delante del escorpión, se dice aún en los cielos el escorpión persigue a Orión, y protege a la luna quien es Artemisa, del gigante malintencionado.

Artemisa aún debía cumplir con la tarea de los dioses. E inspirada por su valiente escorpión, ató su alma a una armadura dorada. Una armadura que pertenecería a su más grande guerrero, un cazador digno, que igual que el Escorpión Dorado del mito, diera su vida en batalla, por proteger eso que es lo que más quiere.

Este mito, forjó la leyenda del caballero de Escorpio. Un caballero de corazón noble y valiente, decidido a sacrificarlo todo, por defender sus convicciones. Pero este mito se convirtió en una carga. Quien vista la armadura de Escorpio, deberá ser un guerrero superior al resto, será quien no valorará su vida, pero atesorará las de los demás.

El Escorpión Dorado, está destinado a morir en batalla. El Escorpión Dorado tiene una regla: solo tiene derecho a perder una batalla, una sola batalla, y en esta deberá morir. Solo quien esté dispuesto a convertirse en ese guerrero, que vivirá por buscar aquella batalla que terminará con su vida, será digno de vestir el ropaje dorado.

**Isla Milo, Grecia. 10 de Noviembre de 1972.**

—¿Solo puede perder una sola batalla en toda su vida? —preguntó Milo, y Aioros asintió a momento que colocaba un tazón de sopa caliente en las manos de Milo—. Pero no lo entiendo… mencionaste a Artemisa… pero la razón de que esta isla sea horrible es Athena.

—Artemisa quería mucho a Atenea. Y cuando Zeus le exigió a los dioses olímpicos que entregaran las armaduras a Atenea para que ellos fueran los defensores de la paz en la tierra, Artemisa fue la primera en entregarle su armadura a Atenea —explicó Aioros—. Artemisa, y Atenea, eran las diosas más jóvenes de todas. Y el vínculo entre ellas era tan grande, que Artemisa le entregó a su guerrero más poderoso para que le sirviera. A partir de ese día, el caballero de Escorpio se convirtió en el favorito de Atenea. No era el más poderoso, ni el más leal, ni el más cercano a los dioses… tan solo era su favorito. Atenea y el Escorpión Dorado, comparten un vínculo muy especial. El Escorpión Dorado, desea, con todo su ser, el proteger a Athena. Es por eso que esta isla solo aceptará a uno de entre 800 caballeros. Solo el que ame más a Athena, podrá ser su guardián eterno.

—Pero yo detesto a Athena… por su culpa… vivo en esta miseria —habló Milo, y Aioros asintió—. No quiero ser el guardián de Athena… solo quiero que todos me dejen en paz. Tan solo… quiero que todos se vayan… —y Aioros se puso de pie, sorprendiendo a Milo.

—No te pediré que abandones la isla si no lo deseas… pero volveré… y cuando regrese, te contaré más del porque es tan importante esta guerra —y Milo asintió—. Mantente con vida, Milo. Volveré para intentar convencerte nuevamente.

Milo entonces se quedó solo en la cueva. En su mente rondaban las palabras de Aioros. Le era difícil comprender por qué un escorpión sacrificaría su vida en vano en contra de un gigante. Pero entonces algo en Milo reaccionó.

Muy probablemente no era una comparación valida, pero Milo lo pensó así. Los 800 aspirantes, eran el gigante Orión, y este gigante pretendía aprovecharse de Artemisa, que era la isla de Milo. La Isla de Milo gritaba, exigía que alguien la salvara, pero nadie venía a ayudarla. Entonces un diminuto escorpión pretendía salvar a la isla, Milo era ese escorpión, un escorpión más ingenuo que preparado para enfrentarse al gigante. Un escorpión, que estaba destinado a entregar su vida de ser necesario, por convertirse en el salvador de Artemisa.

Milo no comprendía donde entraba Athena o Atenea en todo esto. Pero la historia de Aioros impactó a Milo de lleno. Él era un escorpión, y el gigante aprendería a respetar al escorpión. Ese día, Milo salió de la cueva. Dispuesto a cazar a su primer gigante.

**Atenas, Grecia. 17 de Febrero de 1973.**

—Los primeros muertos acaban de ser anunciados —habló Shion mientras leía los pergaminos que le fueran entregados por uno de sus escuderos. Aioros se mantenía parado al lado del trono del Patriarca siempre a la espera. Estaba impaciente. Deseaba tener noticias de Milo—. En tan solo tres meses de batallas… han muerto 30 aspirantes… a este ritmo, no conoceremos al siguiente caballero de Escorpio antes del nacimiento de la nueva Athena —y Aioros asintió—. Aioros… no me mientas con tu silencio… sé que piensas que ha sido horrible… mi corazón llora todas las noches, no hay consuelo. Pero debe hacerse… el Escorpión Dorado debe ser el más mortífero y sanguinario de todos, su corazón no deberá conocer la piedad —y Aioros asintió—. Todos los caballeros tienen lo suyo… algunos deben ser los más nobles… otros con haber nacido bajo la bendición de una estrella es suficiente… pero siempre los signos agua son los más complicados… Cáncer fue horrible… Escorpio es inhumano… Piscis al menos fue más dócil… pero… muy duro.

—Maestro Shion… ¿puedo ver la lista? —agregó Aioros, y Shion le entregó los papeles a su escudero—. Debe hacerse… así lo han querido los dioses —aclaró Aioros, que entonces abrió sus ojos de par en par.

—¿Los dioses, Aioros? ¿O somos nosotros quienes juegan a ser dioses? —comunicó Shion, y Aioros volvió a leer la lista—. Puedes leerlo cuantas veces lo desees. El niño no aparece en la lista. No han encontrado su cuerpo, o no ha muerto. Quiero que vayas y lo averigües. Es imposible que un niño pueda sobrevivir donde 30 aspirantes entrenados han fracasado —y Aioros asintió—. Ve… me interesa saber si ha sobrevivido —comenzó Shion. Más entonces comenzó a toser y a vomitar sangre.

—¡Maestro! —Gritó Aioros—. Maestro. Estoy seguro de que el niño estará bien, ya ha sobrevivido por tres meses. En estos momentos, su salud es mi prioridad.

—No, Aioros… el ser Patriarca es tu prioridad —y Aioros se sorprendió—. Presiento que no viviré lo suficiente para ver a la diosa Athena renacer. Te suplico, Aioros… toma mi lugar tras mi muerte. Athena debe encontrar un Santuario justo y verdadero —y Aioros asintió a las palabras del Patriarca.

**Isla Milo, Grecia. 20 de Agosto de 1973.**

Le tomó a Aioros casi un año el volver a poner pie en la Isla de Milo. Sus responsabilidades, debido a la pobre salud de Shion, se habían intensificado. Entre sus muchas preocupaciones, se encontraba un celoso aprendiz del Patriarca de nombre Saga al cual se le había negado recientemente el derecho de convertirse en el Patriarca en favor a Aioros. Pero por fin sus responsabilidades lo habían enviado a la Isla de Milo, con la finalidad de hacer un breve anuncio a los sobrevivientes.

Por toda la isla, Aioros transmitió la orden de una tregua. Era acompañado por varios soldados del Santuario, por lo que los aspirantes se vieron forzados a obedecer. Muchos no lo hicieron de muy buena gana, y fueron golpeados y agredidos hasta que no tuvieron otra opción. Aioros entonces entristeció, el Santuario era horrible, y pronto sería su tarea el arreglar eso. Los sobrevivientes, fueron reunidos en un coliseo de la Isla de Milo, donde Aioros comenzó con un importante aviso.

—Aspirantes a la armadura dorada de Escorpio. He solicitado esta tregua en nombre de Shion, Patriarca del Santuario —comenzó Aioros, y entonces se alegró al ver a un mugriento Milo, que había dejado de ser el niño llorón que conoció hace casi un año, entre la multitud—. Han muerto cien aspirantes al menos en estas sangrientas batallas. Pero a partir de ahora, y hasta el día segundo de septiembre del presente año, no habrá más batallas, pues se celebrará el nacimiento, de la diosa Athena el día primero del próximo mes, así ha sido anunciado por los dioses —y todos se sorprendieron—. Valientes guerreros, disfruten de estos tiempos de paz. Se lo han ganado —y el corazón de Aioros se llenó de un profundo dolor, al saber que estos guerreros estaban destinados a morir.

—Llegas tarde —escuchó de repente Aioros, y encontró a un molesto Milo observándolo fijamente—. Hace un año que no nos vemos. Y aún no tengo motivación para convertirme en el caballero de Escorpio que se convertirá en el guardián de Athena. Me he convertido en el escorpión que combatirá a Orión y defenderá a Artemisa. Pero no en quien defenderá a Athena —aclaró Milo.

—Y yo espero que te conviertas en ese caballero, Milo —y Milo asintió a duras penas—. Gracias por seguir con vida —y Milo se sorprendió de escuchar eso, por lo que se limitó a asentir—. Acompáñame, Milo, nos adelantaremos a Atenas. Y aprovecharé para contarte de Antares —comenzó Aioros—. Antares, es el nombre de la estrella más brillante de la constelación de Escorpio, se encuentra en el corazón de la misma. Pero Antares es también el nombre, del primer caballero de Escorpio, quien amaba a Atenea tanto, que cuando ella le ordenó a sus caballeros no morir, él cumplió.

**La Grecia del Mito.**

Como te expliqué, Atenea era una diosa joven. Era tan noble en infantil, que había elegido el cuerpo de una mortal de doce años como su apariencia. Como ser inmortal que era, no importaba cuantos años pasaran, Atenea se vería como una niña de doce años mientras fuera su decisión verse como tal.

Siempre a su servicio, se encontraban los 12 caballeros dorados, entre ellos estaba Antares, quien fuera el primer Escorpión Dorado, y tristemente, quien fuera conocido como el caballero de Escorpio más débil de todos.

Pues veras, si en su juventud Antares fue un fiero guerrero, el tiempo terminó por convertirse en su enemigo. Pero Atenea no comprendía esto, para los dioses no existe la muerte, y cuando uno de sus doce caballeros murió, ella estaba devastada.

Se dice que Atenea lloró un océano entero cuando su primer caballero dorado murió. Y que de lo desconsolada que estaba, prohibió a los otros once la muerte. Pero que esto no te asuste, Milo. Atenea no comprendía las limitantes humanas. Ella creía que con solo desearlo, le podía brindar inmortalidad a los mortales. Pero ni los dioses son todo-poderosos. Los caballeros morían, fuera por el metal de las batallas, o por las inclemencias del tiempo.

Pero entre los caballeros dorados, fue el guardián de Atenea quien se negaba a morir. Todas las noches le rezaba a Artemisa, le imploraba vivir al día siguiente. Artemisa, agradecida por lo que el Escorpión Dorado hizo por ella, le brindó vida mientras el Escorpión ofreciera plegaria en su nombre.

Antares vivió, no una vida, sino que se dice logró vivir cinco generaciones, sobrevivir a 70 guerras, y enfurecer al dios Ares, que por darle muerte obligaba a Atenea a batirse en mortales batallas homéricas en su contra. Antares jamás cayó, pero era porque los otros once caballeros, más jóvenes y de diferentes generaciones, le brindaban su protección.

Los caballeros más jóvenes, imploraban a Antares que se retirara. Pero Antares se negaba, él amaba a su diosa, viviría por ella, y así lo hizo. Por 270 años, Antares vivió gracias a Artemisa. De tantas guerras que Ares desataba, y era incapaz de asesinar a Antares, nació la creencia de que Antares era el opuesto de Ares, el anti-Ares. Y las guerras se intensificaron más y más, todo por un capricho de una diosa.

Aun cuando Antares no era más que un anciano, Atenea seguía siendo una niña de 12 años. Pero ella era tan pura, y la gente la veneraba con semejante intensidad, que Antares decidió seguir viviendo por ella. Donde reinaba Atenea, reinaba la paz en la tierra.

Cierto día, Antares, quien fuera el caballero favorito de Atenea, no se presentó a una reunión de guerra. Atenea, impaciente, abandonó el templo de Atenea para buscar a su caballero. Lo encontró débil y en cama, tan anciano que ya no mencionaba el nombre de la diosa de forma correcta. El la llamaba, Athena.

Atenea estaba devastada, su caballero no la recordaba, y ella lo amaba tanto que decidió desprenderse de él. Atenea, le dio permiso de morir. Solo al recibir su permiso, Antares murió. Atenea estaba tan conmovida por el esfuerzo de Antares, que lo subió al cielo en forma de estrella color escarlata. Antares, se convirtió en el corazón de la constelación.

El día que Antares murió, Atenea fue asesinada. Dando inicio a otra leyenda del Escorpión Dorado. Mientras Escorpio viva, Atenea será victoriosa. Cuando su guardián muera, ella lo seguirá a su tumba. En todas las generaciones, el mismo año que mure el caballero de Escorpio, Athena es asesinada o pierde la vida por propia voluntad.

**Atenas, Grecia. 01 de Septiembre de 1973.**

—Esa es la historia que me contó Aioros —Mientras vivió en el Santuario, aunque fuera por muy breve su estadía, Milo conoció a algunos de los aspirantes a caballeros dorados. Y mientras más conocía de ellos, y escuchaba sus historias, más deseos tenía de convertirse en el caballero dorado de Escorpio—. Así que si ya estas satisfecho, te pido que dejes de estar fastidiando. Tu presencia me molesta —uno de los aspirantes que conoció fue Aioria. No era un enemigo, ambos buscaban ser poseedores de armaduras distintas, pero habían entrado en conflicto en un par de ocasiones.

—¡Esa no puede ser tu motivación! —se quejó Aioria—. No tienes honor, tan solo quieres convertirte en un santo dorado por un deseo egoísta de grandeza. Ni siquiera te importa Athena.

—No… no me importa… pero de todas formas me convertiré en el caballero de Escorpio… se lo prometí a Aioros —y Aioria miró a Milo con curiosidad—. Además… no me lo perdonaré si un inútil cómo tú se vuelve un caballero dorado antes que yo, gato tonto.

—¿A quién llamas gato tonto? —se quejó Aioria—. ¡Ya verás cómo me convierto en un caballero dorado antes que tú! ¡Es una promesa! —Gritó Aioria, y entonces le ofreció su mano a Milo, que lo miró de reojo con fastidio y molestia—. ¿Qué esperas? O vas a decirme que no estás seguro de poder convertirte en un Escorpio —se burló Aioria.

—¡No tengo absolutamente nade que probarte, maldito gato! —se quejó Milo—. ¡Pero por el placer de verte fracasar, te aseguro que la próxima vez que regrese a Atenas, lo haré vestido en la armadura de Escorpio! —y Milo tomó la mano de Aioria y selló el pacto.

—Me alegra saber que mi hermanito te ha motivado —ahora Aioros era el Patriarca del Santuario. Milo lo respetaba, era de los pocos que en esos momentos lo hacía. Después de todo, Aioros era el Patriarca más joven en toda la historia del Santuario—. Ven conmigo, Milo, hay algo de lo que debemos hablar —Milo asintió y comenzó a seguir al nuevo Patriarca en dirección al Santuario, más Aioros al notar que Aioria los seguía, se detuvo, dio media vuelta, y observó a su hermano y discípulo—. Solo Milo, Aioria —y Aioria se cruzó de brazos, y comenzó a retirarse sumamente molesto—. Lo siento, Aioria… pero por ti no debo de preocuparme por que sobrevivas —y Aioros entró al templo del Patriarca, invitando a Milo a seguirlo—. Milo… te has esforzado mucho en estos años. Sinceramente, deseo verte convertido en el caballero del Escorpión Dorado… pero hasta este momento, no has demostrado convicción alguna en seguir a Athena. Eres leal, fuerte, y entregado, pero… Athena requiere de un guardián —habló Aioros con tristeza—. Si fuera otro signo… lo comprendería, pero Escorpio es… muy importante para Athena… es por ello, que debo pedirte que abandones tu deseo de convertirte en el caballero de Escorpio —habló Aioros, y Milo se estremeció.

—No lo haré —respondió de inmediato. Aioros entonces intentó persuadirlo—. Es mi derecho, no lo haré… es mi armadura. Y la voy a reclamar —y Aioros bajó la mirada con tristeza—. Me convertiré en un caballero… derrotaré a cualquier gigante… no perderé, ya no más… me convertiré en un Escorpio… ya no tengo derecho a perder.

—¿Enserio? —agregó Aioros, y Milo asintió—. Ven… quiero presentarte a alguien —continuó Aioros, y entonces caminó en dirección al trono del Patriarca y pasó por detrás de las cortinas. Milo lo siguió, y al hacerlo, encontró a Aioros cargando a una bebe—. Milo… esta es Athena… —confesó Aioros, y Milo se sorprendió—. A los caballeros se les prohíbe ver a Athena hasta que ella esté lista para guiarlos en la guerra. Esta bebe está destinada a sufrir incontables penurias. Poseidón y Hades por siempre han deseado su reino, y encarnación tras encarnación hacen la guerra con el objetivo de asesinarla. Miles mueren solo porque Athena existe, pero hay paz por la misma razón —y Milo asintió—. 800 guerreros combaten por convertirse en uno de los doce que ha de protegerla. Los caballeros dorados son los más fuertes de entre los 88… sin ellos, Athena está perdida. Es por eso, Milo, que no puedo permitirte portar la armadura de Escorpio, aún si ganas ese derecho. Nada me asegura que protegerás a esta niña, yo gustoso daría la vida por ella, y este… es el primer día de su vida en esta era —y lágrimas escaparon de los ojos de Aioros, lágrimas que Milo no podía comprender—. Lo lamento, Milo… pero la convicción del Santo Dorado de Escorpio, debe ser más grande que la de cualquiera. Es imposible que vistas esa armadura sin amar a Athena —y Milo observó a la bebe, que despertaba y comenzaba a succionar uno de los dedos de Aioros, que sonrió ante aquello.

—Athena en verdad lo vale? —preguntó Milo—. ¿800 vidas… a cambio de la de Athena… es ella tan importante? —y Aioros se mordió los labios, y asintió con dolor en su corazón—. ¿Qué opina Athena de eso? ¿Acaso la toda poderosa diosa de la paz y la sabiduría en la guerra, entiende que muchos mueren por serle fiel? ¿Lo entiende?

—Mejor que nadie en este o cualquier otro mundo —habló Aioros—. Milo… todas las Athenas… han dado su vida por la tierra… —y Milo retrocedió sorprendido—. Estas frente a una infante, que jamás, en todas sus encarnaciones, ha muerto por vejez… si no es asesinada, ella misma se entrega en sacrificio… —y Milo observó a Athena nuevamente—. Eres solo un niño, y por ello, te perdono tu atrevimiento… pero jamás vuelvas a atreverte a insultar a Athena, Milo —y Milo asintió—. Puedes irte… pero no regreses a la Isla de Milo.

—No puedes detenerme —y Aioros comenzó a elevar su cosmos en señal de desafío—. Nadie me quitará el derecho de vestir la armadura de Escorpio, y convertirme en el guardián de Athena—. y Aioros extinguió su cosmos, sorprendido por la respuesta de Milo—. Yo seré su guardián. Quien se atreva a levantar un dedo en su contra, sea un mortal, un caballero, incluso los dioses… nadie tocará a Athena —y Aioros sonrió ante aquellas palabras.

**Isla de Milo, Grecia. 08 de Noviembre 1973.**

—¡Fuera de mi camino! ¡La armadura dorada de Escorpio me pertenece! —En dos meses, los caballeros de Escorpio, inspirados por el nacimiento de Athena y deseosos de convertirse en su caballero dorado, intensificaron las batallas—. ¡Adelante perdedores! ¡Solo tengo derecho a perder una sola batalla! ¡Y les juro por Athena que no será esta!

Aioros repudiaba tanta muerte. Pero por Athena, era necesario. Escorpio era el guardián, y los aspirantes a caballeros dorados sabían a lo que accedían cuando aceptaron competir por el derecho a portar esa armadura. Shion mencionó alguna vez que todos eran dueños de sus propios destinos, si ellos habían aceptado los términos, entonces el Santuario no se hacía responsable.

Aquella excusa por supuesto que no tranquilizaba a Aioros, y en vida muy probablemente tampoco a Shion. Pero todo el sufrimiento por fin llegaría a su fin. Ya solo quedaban diez caballeros con vida. Pero eso no aseguraba al siguiente caballero de Escorpio. Más eso era un secreto que Aioros jamás revelaría. Solo el campeón lo sabría.

—¡Enciéndete! ¡Alcanza el cosmos infinito! —gritó Milo. Y un cosmos sangriento, de color escarlata como la sangre, se extendió a su alrededor. De un puñetazo partió el suelo, y Aioros desde la cima de una montaña, fue testigo de cómo la tierra se tragaba a los últimos aspirantes a caballeros. Milo de Escorpio era una bestia. Mataba sin piedad, no sabía otra cosa. En ocasiones, Aioros sabía que no había otra opción, los dioses griegos exigían sacrificios y diversiones. Eran orgullosos, malévolos en ocasiones, y mientras más pensaba Aioros en esto, más sabía que Athena era necesaria en la tierra—. ¡He vencido! ¡Soy digno de la armadura de Escorpio! —gritó Milo.

—Eso está por decidirse —habló Aioros desde la cima de la montaña, más con fuerza suficiente para que Milo lo escuchara—. ¡Milo! ¡Has demostrado gran fortaleza, y a tus escasos ocho años de edad has sufrido más que muchos en toda una vida! ¡Sería un honor el otorgarte una armadura dorada, más sin embargo, aún hay pruebas que debes superar! Debes iniciarte en la senda del Escorpión dorado… apenas ha comenzado tu viaje.

—¡Ponme al guerrero que desees enfrente! ¡Gustoso lo destruiré en el nombre de Athena! —y eso horrorizó a Aioros. Milo había perdido el juicio—. ¿Y bien? ¿Quién se convertirá en mi próxima presa? —demandó Milo.

—Por Athena… se ha convertido en una bestia… ¿Qué he hecho? —se preguntó a sí mismo Aioros—. Aun no es tarde… Athena, te juro que este caballero será noble y su cosmos iluminará incluso las fronteras más oscuras del Hades… no me permitiré perder a otro caballero dorado a la maldad como ocurrió con el caballero de Cáncer —agregó Aioros en forma de plegaria—. Milo… hoy saldrás de la isla de Milo, vestido de dorado o en un ataúd… de cualquier forma, hoy se decidirá el que seas o no digno.

—Muéstrame entonces a mi oponente —y Aioros saltó de la montaña, y comenzó a caminar en dirección de uno de los muchos templos alrededor de la Isla de Milo—. ¿Qué es este lugar? —preguntó Milo impaciente.

—Al parecer una tumba para los curiosos que intentaron desafiar al Escorpión Dorado —habló Aioros, y se posó frente a un templo de piedras blancas y estatuas de escorpiones dorados. Era un templo pequeño, constaba tan solo de una enorme piedra agujerada con la constelación de Escorpio y una habitación del otro lado de la puerta. Debajo de cada agujero estaba escrito el nombre de la estrella en griego. Frente a la puerta, se encontraban los cuerpos de una multitud de caballeros que murieron frente a ella, aparentemente tratando de abrir la puerta—. Fueron unos tontos… esta puerta debió ser usada únicamente por el Patriarca… Shion era muy viejo, y esta es la primera vez que me acerco a esta puerta como el Patriarca… estos muertos… todos intentaron reclamar la armadura del Escorpión dorado de detrás de esta puerta.

—¿Eso quiere decir que la armadura estuvo detrás de esa puerta todo este tiempo? —se molestó Milo—. ¿Qué clase de lunático nos obliga a matarnos por un año en esta isla solo para confesarnos que la armadura se encontraba frente a nuestras narices? —y Aioros se molestó y golpeó la nuca de Milo con fuerza.

—¡Ese lunático era mi maestro! ¡Y él prohibió el que se acercaran a esta puerta! ¡Es obvio que los curiosos no respetaron esta regla! —y Milo se frotó la cabeza adolorido—. No tiene importancia. En todo caso, necesito recalibrar la puerta para que las agujas impacten conforme a tu altura. Además de que no sé si queda veneno. Tendré que reemplazarlo —habló Aioros, que entonces se acercó a la puerta del pequeño templo, y usando una llave que sacó de debajo de la manga de su túnica ceremonial, la abrió sin ser herido como los muchos muertos alrededor del templo—. Por Zeus… se terminaron el veneno, y solo quedan suficientes agujas para una sola prueba. Pero bueno… nadie sobrevive para experimentarla dos veces —agregó Aioros, y Milo intentó ver lo que había del otro lado de la puerta, solo para toparse con el rostro molesto de Aioros—. Se supone que seas juzgado por la puerta, no que sepas como funciona y arruines la sorpresa. Retrocede, ya casi termino —agregó Aioros, y Milo desvió la mirada en señal de molestia—. Esta listo… ahora Milo… debes saber que estas en el punto del no regreso. Si en verdad deseas la armadura dorada, deberás superar esta puerta.

—Después de lo que acabo de ver, la puerta perdió su misterio —agregó Milo—. ¿Por qué arriesgar mi vida de esta forma tan innecesaria? Vencí a 800 aspirantes, me merezco la armadura, y la puerta, puedo derribarla de un puñetazo.

—Shion, dame fuerzas —se quejó Aioros—. Escucha Milo, ¿Recuerdas lo que te platiqué de los caballero de Escorpio? ¿Del cómo solo tienen derecho a perder una sola batalla en sus vidas? —y Milo asintió—. Bueno… después de Antares que vivió 270 años, no ha habido caballero que supere los 22 años de edad. El Santo de Escorpio más viejo de todos después de Antares, se llamaba Kardia de Escorpio, quien murió en la anterior guerra santa —y Milo asintió—. Esto significa, que los Maestros del Signo de Escorpio, rara vez lograban pasar sus técnicas de batalla a la siguiente generación. Esto hace que cada Escorpio tenga un estilo diferente, sin maestros, no hay bases, todos desarrollan sus propias técnicas. Algunos, viven todas su vida usando únicamente la misma técnica, volviéndose predecibles… aunque no menos mortíferos —y Aioros entonces se arrodilló frente a Milo—. Los caballeros de Escorpio, tienen su sangre manchada con el veneno del escorpión. La constelación se dibuja en su cuerpo, y este es envenenado por las quince agujas escarlata. La aguja escarlata, es la única técnica de los Escorpio que ha sobrevivido al tiempo, ya que para que el escorpión dorado te acepte, tu sangre debe ser capaz de crear incontables agujas, tu sangre debe ser veneno —y Milo dudó de la veracidad de esas palabras—. Antes, un Escorpio probaba ser digno al dejarse picar en quince ocasiones por un escorpión emperador. Pero… el escorpión normalmente… bueno… picaba más de lo acordado.

—¿Entonces, esta puerta me lanzará 15 agujas? —y Aioros asintió—. Y para convertir mi sangre en veneno… debo recibirlas… —y Aioros volvió a asentir—. ¿Estas demente? —gritó Milo, y Aioros volvió a golpearlo con fuerza—. ¡Por Athena! ¡Soy un caballero, no un suicida!

—Es la única manera… jamás un Escorpio ha dejado atrás a un estudiante que continúe donde él se quedó. Sé que suena duro, Milo, pero es el ritual que te convertirá en el caballero dorado de Escorpio —y Milo por fin asintió—. Perfecto, he calibrado la puerta para que golpee en los puntos acorde a tu estatura. Una vez que se lance la primera aguja… ya no habrá vuelta atrás… será resistir… o morir… —y Milo asintió, y Aioros caminó a una palanca al lado de la puerta, y entonces la accionó—. ¡Aguja Escarlata, Alfa Librae! —gritó Aioros, y una aguja salió disparada de uno de los agujeros de la puerta e impactó a Milo, causándole un terrible dolor. La aguja lo golpeó cerca del corazón—. La primera de las 15 agujas escarlata. Alfa Librae es la estrella del sur, la pinza izquierda del Escorpión dorado. Las 15 agujas todas tienen un nombre… memorízalas. Cada aguja tiene su lugar. ¡Aguja Escarlata, Zuben Librae! —continuó Aioris, y la segunda pinza del escorpión atravesó a Milo—. Zuben Librae, la estrella del norte, la pinza derecha del escorpión. Las primeras dos estrellas de la constelación son sus dos pinzas, se lanzan para doblegar al rival. No poseen un veneno muy poderoso, su principal función es la de causar un dolor punzante y profundo, no acabarán con tus sentidos, pero intensificarán el dolor de las otras trece agujas —y Milo cayó sobre sus rodillas adolorido —vamos Milo. ¡Ponte de pie! ¡Solo tienes una oportunidad! ¡Es luchar o morir! —y Milo se puso de pie, y la puerta le lanzó otra aguja—. ¡Se dice que nadie jamás será capaz de recibir las 15 agujas y sobrevivir! ¡Pero eso es mentira! ¡Todos los caballeros de Escorpio deben hacerlo! ¡Solo quienes sobreviven las 15 agujas son dignos de llevar esta armadura! —Y Milo se arrodilló nuevamente al recibir la tercera aguja—. ¡Aguja Escarlata, Acrab! Es la tercera aguja, que sostiene la pinza derecha de la constelación. Esta aguja te quitará el sentido del gusto. ¡Aguja Escarlata, Girtab! —Y Milo se estremeció, soltando un alarido mudo al haber perdido el sentido del gusto—. Girtab es el brazo izquierdo del Escorpión Dorado. ¡Aguja Escarlata, Dschuba! —Y Milo recibió otra aguja cercana al cuello—. Dschuba es el ojo derecho del Escorpión Dorado, paraliza a su presa momentáneamente, la prepara para la siguiente aguja. ¡Aguja Escarlata, Graffias! —Y esta aguja derribó a Milo—. Graffias es el ojo izquierdo, quien trae consigo la ceguera, has perdido el segundo de tus sentidos… vamos Milo… ponte de pie, no te rindas… sé que es duro pero debes poder superarlo. ¡Aguja Escarlata, Jabbah! —Y una aguja estalló justo al centro del pecho de Milo—. Jabbah es la frente del Escorpión Dorado. Produce un choque eléctrico en el cerebro con la fuerza de un relámpago. ¡Aguja Escarlata, Al Niyat! —Y la cintura de Milo estalló—. Al Niyat son las arterias del Escorpión Dorado. Has perdido el sentido del tacto, ya no eres capaz de moverte —y Milo bajó sus brazos involuntariamente—. ¡Aguja Escarlata, Wei! —Y Milo recibió el impacto. Cuando recibes la novena aguja, ya no sientes dolor, tan solo sientes desesperación, ya que Wei te arrebata el olfato, comienzas a dejar de respirar, tus órganos internos comienzan a estallar —y Milo comenzó a escupir sangre—. ¡Aguja Escarlata, Gliese! —Y la pierna derecha de Milo fue perforada—. Ya no respiras, únicamente tu cosmos te mantiene con vida, pero has entrado en los territorios del Escorpión, ya estamos en su cola. ¡Aguja Escarlata, Lesath! —Y la pierna izquierda fue perforada—. Lesath es la parte de la cola más cercana al aguijón, comienzas a escuchar que me alejo, y la siguiente aguja, destrozará tu sentido del oído. ¡Aguja Escarlata, Pismis! —Y Nuevamente la pierna izquierda fue perforada—. No puedes escucharme, pero transmitiré el resto de las enseñanzas a tu cosmos. Has entrado en el umbral del no regreso. Incluso los caballeros dorados quedan impotentes al recibir las 12 agujas, pero la constelación aún cuenta con tres más. Las estrellas más brillantes de la constelación, las agujas que acabarán con tu mente. ¡Aguja Escarlata, Sargas! —Y Milo se convulsionó nuevamente cuando su rodilla estalló—. Sargas significa escorpión, la estrella cercana al aguijón. El escorpión te ha elegido como su presa, ha aceptado tu reto, ya estás listo para el aguijón. ¡Aguja Escarlata, Shaula! —Y debajo de la rodilla de Milo, la catorceava aguja estalló—. ¡Shaula es la segunda más brillante! ¡El aguijón del Escorpión dorado! ¡Por si sola esta aguja es capaz de matar a un elefante! ¡Es el veneno más poderoso del escorpión Dorado! ¡Pero la aguja más poderosa es la siguiente! ¡Esta aguja no destruye la sangre, perfora el cosmos mismo y lo obliga a estallar! ¡Prepárate Milo! ¡Aguja Escarlata… Antares! —Y con una lágrima en los ojos, Aioros observó la última aguja clavarse en el corazón de Milo. Entonces hubo silencio, Milo no se movía, se mantenía firmemente clavado al suelo. Su sangre comenzaba a brotar, y Aioros pensó lo peor—. ¡Maldición! ¡Te dije que era imposible!

—Nadie me dice… —escuchó Aioros, y sus ojos cubiertos en lágrimas se abrieron de par en par—. Lo que es o no posible… ¿es todo lo que tienes? —sonrió Milo, y Aioros se arrodilló frente a él, sorprendido, mientras presenciaba a Milo ponerse de pie—. ¿Faltan pruebas? Porque no me siento del todo bien.

—Por Zeus… vives… esto es… —y entonces una luz dorada iluminó la espalda de Aioros, y las puertas del templo de Escorpio se abrieron, revelando la caja de Pandora conteniendo en su interior al Escorpión Dorado—. Milo… te has convertido en digno poseedor de la armadura de Escorpio—. Y la armadura estalló en sus partes, y vistieron a Milo de dorado. Por vez primera, Milo experimentaba el recibir su armadura. Su cosmos se fundía al de la bestia, y su calor y su valor, conmovieron al nuevo caballero de Escorpio—. Milo… las agujas… si son lanzadas en ese orden, tu sangre se volverá veneno y se neutralizará a sí misma. Puedes lanzar las agujas en el orden que te plazca, pero deberás lanzarlas en este orden, si deseas elegir a un sucesor a tu armadura. Caballero de Escorpio —y Aioros hizo una reverencia, misma que Milo le regresó con orgullo.

**Atenas, Grecia. Primero de Septiembre de 1979.**

—¡Eres un caballero dorado! ¡Es la primera vez que veo a un caballero dorado! —Milo volvió al Santuario tras convertirse en el caballero de Escorpio, y por seis años entrenó en el Santuario sus técnicas de batalla. Se había convertido en el caballero dorado más joven de todos, y era admirado y respetado por todos en el Santuario—. No seas grosero y dirígeme la palabra. Ignorarme no es educado —Seis años después de recibir su armadura, una niña de apenas seis años de edad se había acercado a él mientras Milo observaba una batalla celebrarse cerca de la casa de Leo, donde los coliseos se encontraban. La niña no le interesaba, pero algo en ella llamó su atención, la niña tenía cabello morado.

—No fastidies mocosa, ¿no vez que intento analizar a mi rival? —contestó Milo mientras observaba el coliseo, dentro del cual se encontraba Aioria, a punto de batirse en duelo por el derecho a vestir la armadura dorada de Leo—, hoy entregarán la sagrada armadura de Leo, estas presenciando un momento digno de recordarse en la historia del Santuario. De mil guerreros, ya solo quedan dos. Quien logre encender su cosmos con mayor fuerza será quien gane el derecho a utilizar la armadura de Leo —contestó Milo, y al hacerlo recordó su propia aventura en busca de convertirse en un caballero dorado.

—Es intimidante… y a la vez emocionante… no puedo explicarlo… —agregó la niña, y Milo le dirigió la mirada un tanto sorprendido por sus palabras. Le parecía familiar, tenía el presentimiento de conocerla—, Saori Kido —se presentó la niña, y Milo una vez más la miró sorprendido—, se cortes y dime tu nombre.

—La cortesía es un lujo que se gana, no que se exige —el arrogante caballero de Escorpio agregó, y la niña lo miró desanimada—. Milo, caballero dorado de Escorpio y guardián de la octava casa del zodiaco. Leal caballero al servicio de Athena y defensor de la paz —por vez primera, Milo fue humilde al presentarse, y la sorpresa fue muy grata cuando él se creyó sus propias palabras—. ¿Satisfecha?

—¡Si! —contestó la niña, y entonces ambos presenciaron la batalla. A la distancia, e ignorando la batalla de su hermano menor momentáneamente, Aioros dirigió su vista a Milo y a la niña de cabello morado.

—Esa niña se ha vuelto a escapar de los aposentos de Athena —habló un anciano sentado al lado de Aioros mientras presenciaban la batalla—. Pero vaya que esto es una sorpresa. Saori no le tiene confianza a nadie. ¿Cómo es posible que hable con el caballero de Escorpio tan abiertamente? Si supiera lo duro que fue para Milo obtener su armadura —prosiguió el viejo.

—Señor Mitsumasa Kido, no entiendo que es lo que le sorprende —comenzó Aioros—. Frente nuestro, se encuentra la diosa Athena, que desconoce su propia identidad como una diosa, y Antares, su guerrero favorito. Es natural que Saori y Milo entablen una conversación tan fácilmente. El Escorpión dorado es, después de todo, el guardián de Athena —y entonces una explosión de cosmos dorado sacudió todo el coliseo, Aioria se había tomado su batalla muy enserio, y había conseguido derrotar a su oponente, aunque aquello también significó que varias de las columnas del coliseo cayeran. Preocupados por Saori, Aioros y Mitsumasa Kido la buscaron con la vista, y encontraron a Milo abrazándola con uno de sus brazos, y empujando una columna que estuvo a punto de aplastarla con el otro—. Señor Mitsumasa… le tengo una propuesta —habló Aioros mientras todos se recuperaban de la sacudida—. Propongo… que la custodia de Saori, su nieta adoptiva, sea cedida del Patriarca del Santuario, a quien es realmente su guardián, Milo de Escorpio —y Mitsumasa observó a Milo protegiendo a Saori, y terminó por convencerse—. Así será entonces. Milo… estoy orgulloso de ti… en tus manos, dejaré la custodia de Saori de ahora en adelante… cuídala bien, caballero dorado de Escorpio.

* * *

**Perfecto, este es el momento de terminar esta historia. Ahora, si les gustó esta historia, les recuerdo que es solo la precuela de: "Guerras doradas" denle una oportunidad a esa historia si lo desean. Gracias por leer, y si ven más, "Guerras doradas Gaidens" por el sitio , recuerden que son parte de una historia principal pero que son a su vez historias paralelas e independientes. Espero no haberlos confundido, gracias por leer!**


End file.
